Sólo un beso
by Nhoa
Summary: 'Puede que seas tú la que no lo resista'- Replicó, retándola, como siempre hacía. Captain Swan. Viñeta. Spoilers del 3x05. ¿Os habéis preguntado qué sintieron Emma y Garfio en aquellos instantes? Aquí tenéis la respuesta. Probablemente, pronto más.


Aviso: Este fic es simplemente un intento de plasmar el apasionado (y tanto)(shipper in xD) beso del 3x05 de OUAT. Por tanto, no narra hechos que no sucedan en la historia original y se basa en los sentimientos/pensamientos de los personajes. Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p>-Por favor- Susurró ella, con una sonrisita de suficiencia dibujada en la cara- No lo resistirías.<p>

Él sonrió.

-Puede que seas tú quien no lo resista- Replicó, con las cejas levemente arqueadas. _Retándola, _como siempre hacía.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Emma se encontró pensándolo durante unos largos instantes y luego, guiada por algún impulso incapaz de controlar, le besó con fuerza, sorprendiéndole. Ella nunca le seguía el juego, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De todas maneras todo aquello dejó de importar en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de reaccionar, colocando su única mano en el pelo de la rubia y respondiendo al beso.

Y qué beso. Garfio no recordaba ninguno así desde... demonios, desde nunca. Sus lenguas peleaban fieramente en una batalla sin control, queriendo dominar y ser dominadas, las dos deseosas desde hacía demasiado tiempo, buscándose desesperadas, ansiosas, casi con torpeza en su prisa mutua. Desatando aquel anhelo acumulado, que estaban descubriendo de golpe y sopetón que era mucho, más de lo que habían imaginado. Emma sintió cómo el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies y se aferró a las solapas del abrigo de Garfio con desesperación, reteniéndole y acercándole a ella aún más. _Necesitada de él._ Y Garfio no se quejó, disfrutando al descubrir que la rubia tenía, si cabía, tantas o más ganas que él de aquel beso. Creía estar en el paraíso. No quería que acabara nunca.

Y entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Emma se separó de él, no sin esfuerzo pues la buscó apenas se apartó y le costó resistirse a ello. Aún agarrada a su chaqueta, los dos jadeantes, frente contra frente. Sentía que había llegado demasiado lejos. Que había dejado ver demasiado, que él la volvía vulnerable, indefensa ante el roce de su lengua. Que la desarmaba. Y aquello la asustó.

-Ha sido...- Murmuró Garfio, ajeno a los pensamientos de Emma y aún saboreándolo, sin palabras para describir la sensación que lo embargaba por dentro. Casi flotando en su propia nube de dicha.

-No se repetirá.- Sentenció Emma, separándose bruscamente. Sabía que había dejado ver demasiado en aquel beso, se arrepentía de ello y ahora levantaba de nuevo la sólida coraza que había abandonado apenas unos minutos, encerrándose de nuevo en aquel remoto lugar de su interior donde estaba a salvo, protegida de sus sentimientos.- No me sigas, espera cinco minutos. Ve a buscar leña.- Recitó como un autómata, tratando de borrar la sensación de los labios de Garfio sobre los suyos. Sin éxito.

-Como desees.- Asintió Garfio, casi sin saber lo que decía. Todo cuanto entendía era que Emma se estaba yendo, que le dejaba con aquella infinita sensación de abandono y que había dicho que no se repetiría. Cuando la rubia desapareció tras la maleza, él se llevó la mano a los labios, como para cerciorarse de que aquel beso había sido real. Aún tenía la sensación de la cálida boca de Emma moviéndose sobre la suya.

Se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, ambos. No habían podido resistirlo. _Resistirse_. Pero se negaba a que Emma tuviera también razón en lo segundo.

Encontraría la manera de repetirlo. _Sabía_ que lo haría.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de Autora.<em>

_Si no lo escribía me moría xD. Me encanta esta pareja, pero cuál fue mi decepción al enterarme de casi no hay fics de ellos en español... CINCO, he encontrado en todo fanfiction. Me da algo ._

_Sé que es cortito, pero a unos pocos segundos, y tal como quería que me quedara, no he podido sacarle nada más. Peero y aquí viene lo importante; estoy escribiendo un longfic y por si alguien tiene dudas sí, es Captain Swan. Si me apetece y veo que hay ganas (ejemREVIEWSejem) iré subiéndolo poco a poco. Volviendo al fic, ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que está bien escrito? _

_Puede que continúe de todas maneras ésta aparte de la otra que quiero subir, y sería básicamente para describir momentos de la serie como éste. Todos de la misma pareja, obviously. ¿Qué os parecería?_

_Otra cosa; servidora está viendo aún la temporada 3. Esto quiere decir: NO QUIERO SPOILERS. Por favor os lo pido. No comentéis nada que no sea antes del 3x07. Ah, y si sabéis de algún buen Captain Swan, ¡compartid, please! Y a ver si entre todxs conseguimos que suba el Captain Swan en español. _

_Un comentario se agradecería muchísimo. _

_Gracias, _

_**Nhoa**._


End file.
